


To The Victor Go The Spoils

by Obnoxious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Slade Wilson, Dark, Deepthroating, Evil Slade Wilson, Hurt, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Scarecrow - Freeform, Sexual Coercion, Slade Wilson is Deathstroke, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious
Summary: Second Day of Slade/Robin Week 2020 - (After) The Bad Guys WinScarecrow and Penguin are wreaking havoc over Gotham. They have hired Deathstroke to take on Batman and his acolytes. It's not only money Slade Wilson demands as compensation for his services. One of Batman's little Birds tickles his fancy.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	To The Victor Go The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Second day of the SladeRobin Week 2020 - Prompt: (After) The Bad Guys Win
> 
> So this one has quite a different vibe from yesterday's fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chaos had descended upon Gotham City.

Parts of the city were literally up in flames.

It seemed to be a quaint, ordinary Sunday morning (as ordinary as Gotham gets anyway) when the police were called into the Bowery. Violence had erupted seemingly out of nowhere. The terrified screams of ordinary citizens could be heard from far away, echoing from the brick walls of the more or less decrepit buildings of the borough.

Sparked by the chaos and the massive deployment of police forces, riots and looting broke out in other parts of the city, the smashing of glass windows and the explosion of cars and buses, used as barricades and subsequently set on fire, mixing in with the terrified screams and gunshots, creating an ear-shattering cacophony.

The culprits behind all of this: Jonathan Crane and Oswald Cobblepot.

You might be more familiar with their aliases Scarecrow and Penguin.

For once, the Joker wasn’t involved. No, he was in the safety his cell provided in Arkham Asylum. Although what better moment to stage a breakout then when the city was in complete havoc. The freak probably didn’t even know what was going on in Gotham right now. If he did, he would be so jealous to not be part of the fun.

It’s funny, Jason thinks, how privileged that green haired asshole actually is. When he’s outside the Asylum, Bruce makes sure that nobody touches a hair of his most favourite antagonist. Inside, he’s protected by the thick walls and armed guards Gotham’s most infamous institution provides. It’s almost ironic really, how this guy is safer than most of the people Batman has vowed to protect.

Scarecrow and Penguin have gone all out, no punches pulled. The fear toxin released on the unsuspecting inhabitants of the Bowery is a new variant, still just as terrifying, but it also triggers a fight mode in it’s victims, persuading them to see anyone close by as a deadly threat and prompting them to defend their live with all they got.

All it took then was a few of Penguin’s goons to start looting some of the stores downtown, and soon they were joined by the disenfranchised masses and opportunists the city had to offer. The situation was made worse by what some considered the excessive use of violence by the police force in dealing with the victims of the fear toxin and the looters.

Jason knew that he was considered “trigger happy” by most of his family members, the same could be said of certain elements of the GCPD, but Bruce never seemed to have major issues with them. How convenient.

Penguin had also not been afraid to grab deeply into his pockets, as he and Scarecrow had offered themselves the services of none other than Deathstroke the Terminator himself to deal with the Batclan.

The Rich and the Beautiful (and not so Beautiful) of Gotham had found refuge in their gated communities and fortified mansions in the suburbs as the government had placed the whole city under lock-down, all entry and exit points closed off, and was currently debating whether to send the National Guard as reinforcement to deal with the situation or not.

Crane and Cobblepot had elected to set up their base of operations in the Iceberg Lounge, they probably thought they were the hippest super-villains out there. Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing and Red Hood were fighting Penguin’s henchman and Deathstroke on the pier leading up to the building.

Jason had only been using rubber bullets in his guns for well over a year by now, but even if he had real bullets, they wouldn’t have made a big difference in a fight opposing him to a frigging meta-human. 

They were fighting a losing battle. One after the other, Gotham’s vigilantes were incapacitated. Legions of men, heavily muscled skilled fighters, Oswald wasn’t messing about this time, were storming out of the Iceberg Lounge, taking the place of the ones that had been brought down only moments prior by one of the bats. They had a hard time keeping up. And that was without counting Slade Motherfucking Wilson.

The Red Hood had fought on as long as he could. Batman was the last one to go down, encircled by four goons at the same time, before Slade stepped in, brought him to the ground and had securely tied him up at his wrists, thighs and ankles. It hadn’t been a fair fight.

As the Bats laid on the ground, grunting, trying their best to free themselves from the bounds constricting them, Crane and Cobblepot made their way out of the Iceberg Lounge and over to the captives. Both sported bright smiles on their faces, Oswald holding a lighted cigar between his pudgy fingers.

“Excellent!”, Penguin squawked in glee as he stood in front of Batman, Slade standing next to him, “everything went according to plan! This was worth every penny I spent! A job well done, Gentlemen! Especially you, Mr. Wilson”

Slade took a step towards both men, taking off his mask. “You remember our contract.” he stated. A trained eye could detect the slightest bit of disgust visible on his face, confronted with the two men in front of him.

Penguin opened his arms wide in a grand gesture, his smile turning even brighter. “Of course I do, of course! A Bird for the mercenary! Consider the buffet open, I’d like to say!” he laughs. Scarecrow turns around to look at the assembled Batfamily, a nasty smirk on his face.

“What is the meaning of this!” Batman growls, struggling with all his might against his bounds.

“Oh well”, Crane replies, his voice deceptively calm, “other than the financial reward, Deathstroke here has asked for another sort of compensation for his services as well. A plaything, if you will. He has manifested a certain interest in one of your...protégés.” He looks at no one in particular.

Batman begins thrashing more heavily. “Don’t you dare!” he practically screams. Slade throws back his head, letting out a bark of laughter, as Penguin instructs three of his goons to restrain the struggling Bat.

Behind him, Jason hears Nightwing sigh heavily. “Oh god no...” he exhales.

Slade snorts, his lone blue eye trained on Nightwing’s bound frame. “Don’t you worry Nightwing, it’s not you I’m interested in.” He settles his gaze on Red Hood instead, a wide toothy grin stretching over his face.

He makes his way over to Jason, crouches down in front of him, unclasps his signature red helmet, takes it off Jason’s head, and promptly throws it over the railing into the sea underneath the pier.

“You won’t need that ugly thing anymore where I’m taking you, my pretty little bird” Slade says, cupping Jason’s cheek and running his thump over the boy’s lower lip.

Jason begins thrashing violently, using all the force he can muster to try and break free of his bounds. The restraints are tight around his limbs, cutting off the blood circulation in his legs and scraping against the sensitive skin around his wrists. But he be damned if he’s not going to fight back, he’s not about to take this.

“You are not about to touch me!”, Jason growls as deep and threateningly as he can muster, baring his teeth, “I promise I’m going to kill you! If you just look at me the wrong way, or any of my siblings, I will kill you!”.

Slade does not back away from him, merely takes his hand off of Jason’s face while leering down at him. “My oh my, all these empty promises” he snickers. “I’ll have to find a better use for these pretty lips than spilling threats. You know kid, a hissing kitten isn’t that scary.” he mocks, a smirk on his face, seeming highly amused by the whole spectacle.

Behind Slade, Cobblepot chuckles, his shoulders rising up and down as he does so. “Well, this one seems to be in need of quite a bit of training. I would’ve thought the Bat had raised him better than that!” He takes a deep drag of his cigar.

Slade produces a needle out of one of the pouches on his belt, takes off the protective cap and sinks it into the skin of Jason’s neck.

Jason hisses between gritted teeth, trying to scoot away from Slade but to no avail. The anesthetic goes into effect almost immediately. “Wha-What have you given...” Jason slurs as he feels his limbs and lids grow heavy and tired and finally stops moving all together, falling unconscious.

Cap back on, the needle disappears back into the pouch it came from. Slade takes a hold of the boy, his right arm wrapped around his waist, and lifts him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

Dick tries to lift himself up to his knees, but the boot of a goon on his shoulder blades pushes him back down onto the dirty floor of the pier. “Leave him alone!”, he starts, “If you hurt him in any way-”.

He is interrupted by Slade who turns towards him and the rest of the Bats. “What is it Nightwing, are you jealous of your replacement? Or actually, is it me you’re jealous of? Difficult to tell.” He moves his hand up to Jason’s ass, petting it and then squeezing a cheek. “Don’t you worry Batman”, he continues, “I and Robin Two Point O are going to have a lot of fun together. I got just what he needs. The kid’s always so stiff, he needs to relax a little, wouldn’t you agree?”

The look of sheer horror on the current Robin’s face as he realizes the implications of what Deathstroke is saying is absolutely priceless, although his siblings do not seem so surprised, but equally outraged.

“Ill be coming for you!” Batman growls ominously. Slade must give it to the man, even bound together and lying on the floor, he manages to come across as threatening and intimidating. Except it doesn’t work on Slade.

“Good luck with that” he snorts. Turning towards Crane and Cobblepot, he adds: “I never thought I’d say that, but Gentlemen, it’s truly been a pleasure dealing with you two.”

He makes a gesture with the hand holding his mask, as if to tip his head to the two men, before he turns around and makes his way down the pier and back onto dry land, Jason’s legs swinging and bumping against his chest with each step he takes. One of Cobblepot’s limousines is waiting for them, ready to drive them to the private airfield.

\-----------------------------------

The first thing Jason registers is the humming sound of propellers. He barely feels his legs, but registers that they are still bound together at his ankles and thighs, as are his wrists and elbows. His knees hurt and his his shoulders are straining. He feels a pain underneath his chest, were Slade had landed a particularly vicious blow, the one that had brought him to his knees actually and allowed the mercenary to restrain him.

He feels hazy and foggy, as though someone is pushing his head underwater, and takes an awful lot of time before he comes back to his senses. His tongue feels heavy and dry in his mouth and it’s with a great lot of effort that he finally manages to open his eyes. His vision is blurry for a few moments before it adjusts back to normal. 

In front of his face stands an erect penis.

He realizes then that he’s situated on his knees on the floor, in front of Slade Wilson, in between his spread legs, who is sitting in a comfortable looking chair, the fly of the combat trousers he is wearing open and his cock exposed, standing up straight and proud.

He furthermore realizes that they seem to be in the cabin of a private jet. Jason’s chin is resting on the leather of the seat in front of Slade’s crotch, the older man’s hand carding through Jason’s soft black locks. 

“Wakey wakey, little bird”, Slade chides, “I was starting to get a little impatient there. The dose might have been a bit too strong.”

He gripped Jason’s hair and grabbed his cock with the other hand, slapping it against Jason’s lips and cheeks. “Come on sweety, open that mouth for Daddy” he drawls.

Jason’s limbs still feel heavy and his movements are slow and clipped. “Wh-why are you doing this?” he manages to squeak out, his voice raw and his tongue feeling to big for his mouth, like it’s hindering the words from leaving. He breathes in Slades manly scent as the man yanks his head closer to his crotch by his hair.

“I’m sitting here in front of you with my cock hanging out, do I really need to spell it out for you kid?” he quips. Slade leaves his one hand tangled in Jason’s hair, using the other to forcefully open the boy’s jaw.

“You’re probably still too out of it to do any real damage but just let me remind you that there’s nothing here you can bite off that won’t grow back, the same can’t be said about you though” he advises as he slams his cock down Jason’s throat.

Jason gags and coughs as the cock hit’s the back of his throat, threatening to cut of his air supply. The thing is huge, and although Jason’s already choking on it, it’s not entirely in his mouth yet.

“Mmmmh”, Slade groans, “I already feel it’s going to be a lot of fun breaking you in.”

He starts into a lazy pace of shoving Jason’s head up and down the length of his shaft, lower with each couple thrusts, until Jason’s nose is shoved into Slade’s pubic hair and he is deepthroating him.

Slade lodges his dick down Jason’s throat and commands “Swallow!”. Jason complies more out of the need to get air past the cock and down into his lungs than anything else.

“Yes that’s it kid, keep going”, Slade mutters, groaning, his breathing becoming heavier and his chest heaving. “You see, I’ve had my eye on you for quite a while already. You’re pleasant to look at, you’re feisty and elusive. The difference between you and Grayson is that he’s easy, he’ll spread his legs for anyone really, but not you. You’re a challenge, and I like challenges. It’s like I need to conquer you first before I get to plant my flagpole down.” Slade chuckles breathlessly at the stupid analogy.

Jason still can’t move and his whole body is in pain right about now. His throat hurts from the abuse, his arms are screaming at him to be released and get some movement and his knees are painfully boring into the hard floor of the airplane. His eyes are watering, tears are running down his cheeks and he is glaring up at Slade through his wet lashes. The tears don’t take away from the hatred and the want for vengeance in his eyes.

Slade chuckles: “You think you hate me, don’t you? This is only the beginning Babe, wait till I’m done with you. You’ll see, eventually I’ll turn you into the little cock hungry slut you were always meant to be.” 

Jason starts to suspect that this guy loves to hear the sound of his own voice a little too much. His nostrils are filled with Slade’s aggressive musky scent and he can taste the salty taste of the man’s precum, his own saliva trickling down the edges of his mouth and down his chin. The mercenary never let’s go of his hair, tugging at the strands, running his fingers through them, his other hand rubbing circles on Jason’s back.

He pulls Jason off his cock only a few seconds at a time, Jason seizing the opportunity to hungrily gulp air down to his lungs before the airflow is obstructed by Slade’s massive member once again.

Slade’s tugging of Jason’s hair and shoving of his head grows more erratic, and Jason feels the older man’s penis throbbing in his mouth. “You’re going to swallow this if you know what’s good for you”, Slade warns. He’s grunting and moaning as his grip in Jason’s hair tightens, the other hand firmly grabbing the armrest, as one, two, three heavy loads of cum hit the back of Jason’s throat.

After he has swallowed the liquid, Slade makes him lick his cock and balls clean. The mercenary pants heavily over him. Once he’s satisfied, he pushes Jason away from him, the boy tumbling down to the floor, laying on his side, his cheek resting on the raw material of the floor as he takes a couple of deep breaths and closes his eyes. His body has not yet completely chased the anesthetic out of his system. He feels drowsy and exhausted, his throat sore and every swallow he takes hurting.

How the hell is he going to get out of this situation? What are Scarecrow and Penguin planning to do with Batman and the others?

He squints towards Slade, who’s tugging his now mostly flaccid cock back into his trousers and looks out the window.

“We will be arriving soon Birdie.” He smirks and turns his gaze down towards Jason. “This was only the warm up. I can’t wait for the main event back in your new home.” 

Jason doesn’t respond. What he needs to do now is plan his escape, get back to Gotham as soon as possible and find his family. He’s too weak now and trapped inside this airplane, and he knows he can’t possibly defeat Slade in a fight anyway, the guy is a meta, but he’ll find a way. He always does.

Once the anesthetic has completely worn off and they’re out of this jet, he’ll come up with a plan.

Slade laughs out loud, like someone told him a very funny joke. “I know what you’re thinking Sweetcheeks, but you’re not getting out of this one”, he says, as though he had read Jason’s mind. He leans forward in his chair, his thump caressing Jason’s cheek, his face this close the hunger clearly visible in his eye. “You’re mine now”, he says, like it’s a promise and a threat at the same time.


End file.
